


Swift and Forgotten

by Vinthak



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Conflict, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinthak/pseuds/Vinthak
Summary: Towards the end of the clone wars Lothal was visited by a few soldiers. Upon leaving a certain blonde fell for one of them. years later he comes back into her life. Will this complicate matters or simply a small distraction for herself only?Takes place on years 20 BBY, 12 BBY and 5-4 BBY.
critical reviews are appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is my first Fanfiction after a two year hiatus but my older works are on Fanfiction.net   
If anyone have an actual care for decent stories please ignore my story ‘Cat and Mouse’ for the sake of your mind please ignore it   
______________________________________________________________________________  
20 BBY approx: 16 months before the Siege of Coruscant  
It’s a quiet day on Lothal. The markets are bustling and people of all ages are mingling though in caution. The planet of Lothal lies in the Outer Rim and very susceptible for invasion. The concept of inflation never reached this planet but everyone was happy. Among the populace is a group of students from Coruscant who is on leave visiting their home.Luckily Lothal is also Republic territory.   
One student stands out because she is at the top of her class and given several academic awards. She is dressed in a student uniform provided by the University of Coruscant and a light gray hat with some of her blonde hair bangs sticking out.  
As she strides into town with her suitcase to find her parents house, she notice a military transport landing just outside in the fields. Thinking it’ very suspicious she runs over towards the transport. As she approach she notice two men standing on the ramp yelling at each other. One is in a long brown robe with several armor pieces and a lightsaber attached to his belt. The other is wearing a full suit of armor that seem alien to her, and a long silver staff on his back.  
“How the fudge did you miss the spaceport.”   
“Now brother, please it’s my first time flying a ship.”  
“You’re right maybe you should relocate the shuttle, before I will personally teach you with my fist”  
As she listens to this she can’t help but to snicker. As she snickers, it takes a few minutes for her to realize that she gave away her own position until it is too late. She looks up to see the two men who was arguing in the field. As for her reaction it is priceless.   
“GAHH?!”  
The two semi-cringe when she jump backwards with her suitcase opening up throwing her belonging everywhere. As she lies on the ground covered in her clothes and papers the man in the full suit of armor begin to help her up. He help dust the dirt off of her.   
“Sorry for startling you.”  
“No no it’s my fault for eavesdropping” the woman kindly replies.   
“I’m Agamemnon Blade” the soldier replies.  
“I’m Maketh Tua” she reply as she collect her things.  
Agamemnon removes his helmet revealing a man with nary a single beard hair but no older than nineteen. He kneel down to help Maketh. They collect her things and placing them into her suitcase. They stop when their hands meet on a stack of papers. They look up at each other. It feel like hours pass never averting each other’s gaze. Until the Jedi kick Agamemnon over.   
Maketh look up and upon a closer inspection on the Jedi, he seems like an older version of Agamemnon. His face look like it never change a single expression in over a year.  
“Sorry for the intrusion but could you point us to the market?”  
Maketh points over behind him. The Jedi looks over to see the direction she is point towards. He nods to her in thanks and left. She stare in confusion as the jedi walks away until Agamemnon holds out his hand to help her up. She closes the locks on her case and take Agamemnon’s hand. He bows his head and runs of in the direction of the Jedi. She walks home and is greeted by her parents. She enters her old room and begins to unpack.  
While unpacking she comes across a small package that wasn’t with the original set. She opens to find a folded over note. Sighing in annoyance she opens the note to find a set of earrings. The earrings are solid gold with finely cut jewels embedded in them. Maketh takes a moment to admire the earrings before reading the note.She looks over the note as it says ‘I’m sorry for momentarily scaring you earlier; please accept these earrings in forgiveness and friendship; i hope to see you again.’   
Maketh smiles at the kind gesture and begins to pierce her ears with the earrings. She softly whispers “I hope so too.”


	2. Chapter 1 Not so humble

12 BBY  
The sun rise from the east across the plains of Lothal. The local prairie life scatters upon the day-break. The nearby city, by mere coincidence it’s capital city, the sun shines into every window facing east. Farmers travel from the outlying farms to the city market. Shopkeepers open their stores to receive their shipments of fresh produce.  
In a certain apartment where the sun shine brightly into the face of a certain 25 year old blonde woman. Annoyed she turns over to face her alarm clock as it reads 7:52 Am. Before she can blink she quickly realize she is going to be late for her job. She scramble around her room for her uniform, she quickly count the number of possible punishments if she were even five minutes late. Unable to find time to shower, she spray a copious amount of perfume. She makes for the door while tucking her hair into a blue cone shaped hat.  
In another part of the city a squad of troopers lie on the ground reeling from their bruises. A man wearing a mixture of black, red and white trim clothing with a cigarette in his mouth, slamming his knee into a trooper’s abdomen. He flicks his cigarette at the trooper and expels a cloud of smoke.  
He kneels down and whispers to the trooper “next time think twice before disturbing a man while he sleeps.”  
He stands up and notice the sun rising above the cloudline. He walks into a dark side alley while the sun’s rays begin replacing the dark. He flips over his cloths so that instead of black and red it’s white and blue. As the sun rise up his body then his face it shows a face that is rugged from war and years on the run. He reaches down to take a bottle of water to wash yesterday's filth from his face. No amount of dirt or constant cleaning can hide the massive scar on his face.  
He begins trailing the scar from the top of his right temple going down then across the bridge of his nose and reminisce the day that started fine then to a nightmare.  
The day Order 66 was enacted, he was laying siege to a droid airbase on Mygeeto with a large detachment from the 21st Nova Corp. He remembers every detail of it. His thoughts are interrupted by his stomach.  
He sighs as he begin to count the credits he have. He smiles seeing he can indulge himself for a drink from the coffee shop in the nicer sector of the city. He whistle a solemn tune as he trots down the street.  
At the massive Imperial building the woman who arrives late fiddling with her name badge as it reads Secretary of Interior Maketh Tua. Maketh makes it to her desk hoping Governor Pryce wouldn’t notice her tardiness. Unfortunately the Governor did notice when Maketh got to her desk to find a note asking her to come to the Governor’s Office. A lump found itself in Maketh’s throat as she walk to Pryce’s office. A number of punishments run through her head as well as ways to apologize for her lateness.  
“Miss Tua” Governor Pryce Started. “I read through your records that you attended a highly recommended institution in Coruscant and go out of your way to complete your duties and assignments including working past your indicated hours, care to explain.”  
Nervously Maketh replies while keeping so hard a strong composure “W-well I believe that I should take to heart what it means to be an outstanding citizen.” Maketh’s eyes follow the Governor as she paces in her office.  
“The reason I asked you to come to my office is because I need someone to watch over things for a while” Pryce explains. “You see I received a request from Grand Moff Tarkin to assist in a few sensitive matters; I would like to make you a Minister to command in my place.” Governor Pryce takes a seat facing Maketh Tua. “Now is there anything you would like to say.”  
“Would you like me to purchase some coffee to celebrate your good fortune” Maketh meekly ask.  
“Why yes could you” Pryce happily replies. Right before Maketh takes a step out. “Oh and Miss Tua, while I inform all officers and soldiers of your new position please keep aware of the time next shift.”  
Maketh leaves the office a slight embarrassed of her lateness being pointed out. She sigh as her first act as Minister is to fetch coffee for the Governor. She might as well buy herself a cup too.  
As Maketh leaves the office to run the errand of fetching caffeine, she begins to question her choice of staying on Lothal. She pondered about this until she notice she reaches the Cafe shop. She opens the door to walk in until she bumps into someone. She looks up to see that she bumps into a tall man wearing a white shirt and blue Jacket and pants. The man was carrying a cup of coffee in his hand and now on his shirt.  
Maketh panics repeatedly spouting apologizes to the man. The man who was wiping his spilt coffee from his shirt. As Maketh begins to run out of breath the stain on the man’s shirt is slightly gone. As Maketh takes a deep breath the man replies.  
“It’s fine; a little stain never ruins my day.”  
“Oh, thank goodness” Maketh sighs. “I’m sorry but I’m having such a terrible day.” As Maketh drones on the man orders a new cup as well as one for Maketh. “And so far I find it more than curious that I’ve yet received a negative merit upon my contract.” She takes a deep breath at the last word when she notice a cup of coffee for her. “I’m sorry but I completely forgot to introduce myself; I’m Maketh Tua.”  
The man’s eyes widen when he heard that name. Had he recognize her sooner he would had drone on than her and blow his cover. Regardless of this development he does have a cover to maintain.  
“My name is Gombeen Mandala, a pleasure to meet you” he said with the utmost confidence.  
Little did Gombeen know is that Maketh being a professionally taught at an Imperial Institute she can spot an anagram. She smile as she takes out a small strip of paper and begin writing something on it. She gives the written paper to Gombeen and taps her wrist to tell him not to be late.  
Gombeen watches Maketh orders another two cups and leave the cafe. He pays the bill and leaves a few credits for the busser. He walks out and towards a nearby alleyway. He unfolds the paper and it reads.  
‘Meet me in front of the Imperial Government Office, and welcome back Agamemnon.’  
Gombeen, or Agamemnon, rather silently curses to himself.  
The hours roll by with Maketh learning her duties as Minister and Agamemnon wandering around finding ways to kill time.  
As the sun descended to make way for the moon, Maketh clocks out of the Administrative Office of Lothal. She walked over to an alleyway across the way to find Agamemnon waiting for her. Unfortunately she found him with a rubber band wrapped around his left arm and a stim injector in his right almost ready to be injected into his arm. Maketh coughs into her hand to get his attention.  
Agamemnon looks up to see Maketh catching him in the act of drug use. He sheepishly try to hide the injector behind him.  
Maketh roll her eyes knowing someone she partially knows tried to commit a crime of illegal drug usage. “You know Agamemnon, I can just arrest you if it weren't for the fact I will take pity on you.”  
Agamemnon’s sheepish smile falls flat when he heard pity. He was about to say something when a squad of Stormtroopers, the same ones he beat up this morning, marched by. One of them recognize Agamemnon by the scar on his nose and the bright teal eyes.  
Agamemnon slowly walks backwards into the alley much to Maketh’s confusion until a squad of stormtroopers charged in. He lures them in into a dead end. He smiles as ten stormtroopers corner him. They chuckle as there is no way out.  
Maketh worried for both the troopers who keep the city safe and Agamemnon, the only person to ever have the initiative to approach her; ever since she gradually gained confidence. Her personally distraction of reminiscence is abruptly disturbed by the sight of a stormtrooper being thrown at a wall. Maketh runs over to see most of troopers have been knocked out cold save for one, whom of which receives one last punch before slumping to the ground unconscious. Consumed by disappointment and anger Maketh grabs Agamemnon’s ear and pulls him out of sight like a scalding mother.  
The troopers who is still conscious to see this are either slack jawed or in a fit of pain filled giggles as they watch a grown man being manhandled like a 6 year old child. As they attempt to drag their comrades to the hospital Maketh makes sure she and Agamemnon are out of earshot.  
“You should never attack a soldier of the empire or even a group of them; do you realize how much trouble I will get into just by being seen with you.”  
“Hey, when you are on the run you get paranoid and have a target painted on your back.”  
Maketh pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. She considers all of her options until she begrudgingly thought on one that will cause minimal damage to her name and the public.  
“As long you’re going to be in my custody, you might as well come with me.”  
“Where” Agamemnon asks.  
“My apartment, so you can stay out of trouble and so you can stop looking like you slept on the street.” The only thought Maketh had is what she got herself into.


End file.
